The Wedding of Bulma and Vegeta
by CUTEdogEARS
Summary: You never saw Vegeta and Bulma get married. Here's my wedding for them.
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta had recently thrown a tantrum over the pink shirt Bulma made him wear. "Slave woman, I demand you get me my clothes back!"

"I'm not your slave woman for the last time. And I refuse to get you another outfit!" Bulma walked away to prepare their dinner. Vegeta threw off the shirt and blasted it with an energy ball.

As he walked into the kitchen without his shirt on, Bumla flipped out, "Where is your shirt!"

"I lost it! Now, where is my dinner, slave woman?"

"Oh, I'll show you slave woman!" she yelled as she smacked him across the face. Vegeta was about to retaliate Goku walked in.

"Hey guys!"

"Kacarot, what are _you_ doing here?" snarled Vegeta.

"I was flying overhead when I smelled food. What? I'm hungry!"

"Goku, you're hopeless," smiled Chichi as she stepped in.

Bulma finished making their dinner and everybody ate. Afterwards, Bulma snuck behind Vegeta and threw a yellow shirt on him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Vegeta. He threw off this shirt and blasted it with another energy ball.

"Oh, is that how you lost your other shirt?" Bulma asked.

"Kacarot's allowed to wear _his_ clothes," he mumbled as he walked upstairs. Bulma walked back to the kitchen to join Chichi and Goku.

"Well, I'd better get going," started Goku,"I told Gohan I would be back thirty minutes ago."

"WHAT!" screamed Chichi, "YOU LEFT OUR SON OUT THERE BY HIMSELF!" GO GET HIM!" Goku, realizing he was in trouble now, flew off to get Gohan. After Chichi calmed down, Bulma decided to tell her something.

"You know, Vegeta's not so bad when he's not angry," Bulma slowly said, "he's actually kinda cute."

"WHAT! How could you like that arrogant man?"

"I don't know, but I do. I think that I could change him for the better, you know?"

"Whatever you say, Bulma. You've known Goku longer than I have. He hasn't changed one bit since I've tried to change him has he? Those saiyans just have thick heads."

The next morning, Vegeta woke up but kept his eyes closed, dreading what Bulma was going to do to him that day. As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw a blue monster in his face. Once his eyes focused and his heart slowed down, he realized that it was Bulma holding a plate of food for him.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"Hello to you too! Now, I've made you breakfast and got you a _blue_ shirt to wear," smiled Bulma. Vegeta looked at her surprisingly. He wasn't sure why she was being nice to him. He

grabbed the food and gobbled it down. Bulma had a look of disgust on her face.

"Would it kill you to say thank you?"

Bulma stormed off. Vegeta looked confused.

"Women," he muttered to himself and continued to eat his breakfast.

After Vegeta reluctantly put on the blue shirt, he walked downstairs. Walking towards the kitchen, he suddenly stopped. He heard Bulma talking to Chichi.

"Chichi, was Goku so mean and rude when you met him?"

"No, not at all. He was very nice."

"Lucky you, I wish Vegeta was. I still like him, but he seems to hate me." Vegeta stood there in shock. Wad there another Vegeta he didn't know about? No, of coarse not, he thought, Kacarot and himself were the only saiyans left. Vegetas waited a few seconds, and then proceeded into the kitchen.

"Slave wom-I mean Bulma, uh, thank you, for breakfast," he mumbled. He quickly walked outside and started to train himself. Bulma looked confused.

"Chichi, you don't think he heard me, do you?"

"I don't know. You should probably go talk to him." Bulma slowly walked out to where Vegeta was training.

"Uh, Vegeta, can I talk to you?"

"Look, if it's about the thank you, leave me alone. I just thought about what you did for me, okay?" Vegeta quickly went back to his training and ignored Bulma's presence. Bulma walked away, wondering if he had heard her.

Later that evening, Chichi left and Bulma was left sitting on the couch. Vegeta walked in and was heading for the couch. Bulma saw him and got up.

"Vegeta, I really need to ask you something. Did you hear what I said earlier today, about you?" Vegeta wasn't sure how to answer.

"Well, uh, yeah, I did." He avoided looking at her.

"Then you know that I really do like you?" she whispered as she moved closer. Vegeta couldn't move. It was as if he were bolted to the ground. Bulma moved closer to him, preparing to kiss him. As soon as her lips touched his, Vegeta was able to move.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Vegeta yelled as he pushed Bulma away from himself. Bulma looked hurt. Vegeta then realized what had just happened. He was about to walk upstairs to go to bed when he stopped, faced Bulma, and kissed her. He then proceeded to go to bed. Now Bulma was very confused.

When Bulma woke up the next morning, she made sure Vegeta was asleep and left. She planned to drive out to the country, where Chichi and Goku lived.

When she got there, she told Chichi all about the events that had happened the previous night. Goku overheard them and decided to pay Vegeta a visit.

Vegeta woke up, only to see a black monster in his face. After his eyes focused and his heart slowed down, he realized Goku was staring at him.

"KACAROT! WHY IS EVERYONE TRYING TO KILL ME!" Goku smiled at him.

"Hey Vegeta. I found something," he said as he threw Vegeta his normal outfit. Vegeta looked at this and looked at the outfit Bulma laid out for him; black pants and a green shirt.

"Uh, actually, I think I want to wear the other clothes. I was, uh, going to ask Bulma if she would, um, you know, go out with me," he said as he put on the green shirt. Goku started laughing at the thought of Vegeta on a date.

"I'm sorry Vegeta, but it's such a funny sight!"

"WHAT! STOP LAUGHING AT ME KACAROT! THAT'S THE LAST TIME I TELL YOU ANYTHING!" Vegeta stormed out, leaving Goku laughing on the floor.

Vegeta flew over to Goku and Chichi's house and banged on the door. Chichi and Bulma answered it.

"Bulma, I demand you get ready. I'm taking you out now and no excuses," he said to her. Bulma was in shock. She smiled at Chichi and told Vegeta she was ready. Vegeta grabbed her and flew her into town.

Since Vegeta was new at the dating thing, Bulma picked where they should go. She picked a nice little restaurant that claimed itself to be the classiest in town. When they entered, the place looked like it was trying to be a fancy restaurant. They had high stemmed wine glasses, but they served hamburgers and steaks.

They got a table and ordered. They got their drinks before their food and Vegeta kept squeezing the glasses too hard and breaking them. He went through eight glasses before the food came. When he tried to cut his steak, he split the plate in half.

"Okay, that's it!" yelled Vegeta as he stood up, "You humans cant do anything right!" Vegeta left the building

and Bulma quickly followed.

When they got home, Vegeta sat on the couch and pouted. Bulma sat next to him. "It's okay; it was sweet of you to take me out." She kissed him. Just as she was about to pull back, Vegeta grabbed her and kissed her back. They eventually got tired of sitting on the couch and they went upstairs. This time they slept in the same bedroom.

Two months later, Vegeta was getting better at being a boyfriend. He didn't take Bulma out very much, but he cared for her. Bulma had recently decided that they would go to the United States and visit Las Vegas.

About a week later, they arrived in Las Vegas and decided to visit the casinos. Vegeta and Bulma split up. Vegeta was having difficulty having fun at the slot machines when a waitress walked up to him.

"May I offer you a margarita?" she smiled sweetly. Vegeta tasted it and loved it right away.

Around twelve margaritas later, Vegeta staggered off to find Bulma. She was playing

and winning a game of craps. Vegeta snuck up behind her and kissed her. After she collected her winnings, he dragged ay from the table and faced her.

Bulma, I love you! I've always loved you! And I was wondering," he hiccupped, "would you marry me?" Bulma realized that it would not be smart to upset a drunk saiyan, so she said yes. It doesn't matter; she thought to herself, after all, I love him.

Soon there were in one of those sleazy Las Vegas chapels getting ready to get married.

"Do you, Bulma, take Vegeta to be your husband?"

"I do," stammered Vegeta.

"Uh, Vegeta, he was asking me," Bulma corrected him, "and I do."

"And do you, Vegeta, take Bulma to be your wife?"

"Sure!"

"You may now kiss the bride." Just as Vegeta was about to kiss Bulma, he passed out.

"Uh, he has problems with kissing in public," Bulma told him. She eventually got him back to

their hotel room where she made him sleep on the couch.

The next morning, Vegeta woke up and it took him a minute to realize where he was. "WHERE AM I! HOW DID I GET HERE!" Then Bulma walked in to calm him down.

"Calm down! I brought you here last night. Don't you remember what happened last night?" Vegeta had a blank look on his face. "Vegeta, we, uh, we got married."

"WHAT!"

"Shhh, it was your idea! I think it's time to go home now."

The plane ride home was very silent. They also didn't talk when they got home. Bulma couldn't keep quiet any longer. She had something very important to tell Vegeta.

"Vegeta, remember about two months ago when we, you know, did _it_? Well, I'm pregnant." Vegeta's eyes grew wide and he passed out.

* * *

Sorry, I must stop here. I have been overcome with a depression I am having trouble getting out of. I cannot continue to write while in this condition. Therefore, I aplogize to those of you you wish to read more. It may take a week or more before I can continue this story. Shai. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for your reviews and waiting patiently for this chapter. Thankfully, i recieved no threating emails. Now to the story...

It had been a week since Bulma and Vegeta came home from Vegas. Vegeta spent most of his time training and avoiding people while Bulma tried to talk to him. Finally, she got tired of him avoiding her. On a sunny day, she walked up to Vegeta and demanded that he talk to her. "I'm tired of you being so silent. I'm inviting all of our friends over tomorrow and you will have a wonderful time!" Vegeta stopped what he was doing.

"What are you talking about? Why would you invite people over?"

"Well we haven't told anyone that we're married and tomorrow we're going to have a party and tell them."

"WHAT!" Vegeta was furious. He did not want to tell those people anything, they would only make a big deal of it. Before he could argue, Bulma had already walked away and started to invite people over. She did not tell them why, only that she had a surprise for everyone.

That night, Vegeta walked up to Bulma while she was reading and attempted to talk to her. "Bulma, I don't think that having this, this party, is such a good idea." He forced a smile. Bulma continued to stare at her book.

"I don't care, Vegeta. And if you're only going to talk to me when you want something, I think I should invite more people." Vegeta stared at her angrily.

"Fine, then I demand that you call off the party! As my wife, you have to listen to me," he smiled smugly. Bulma looked up and raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, is that what you think?" She stood up and stomped on his foot. "Hmph!" she said as she walked upstairs. She threw down a pillow and a blanket and yelled, "I hope you like sleeping on the couch!" Vegeta knew it was useless to argue with her and made himself comfortable on the couch.

It was around eight in the morning when Vegeta was woken and saw Bulma in his face. "NOT THIS AGAIN! GO AWAY AND LET ME SLEEP!" He turned over on his side and tried to sleep. Bulma only shook him and yelled at him to get up.

"Vegeta, get up! You know we are having a party today and we need to get ready!"

"Cant you do it yourself," he mumbled.

"You want your pregnant wife to do all the shopping by herself? GET UP!" Vegeta jumped up and glared at Bulma.

"Fine, I'll go." Once they got to the grocery store, Vegeta started to complain. While they were in the canned food aisle, an old woman bumped into Vegeta. She apologized and continued to walk away. Vegeta was about to attack the old woman when Bulma stopped him.

"Not in public! And especially not an old woman!" The old woman heard her and thought that Bulma was insulting her. The old woman walked up to Bulma and started hitting her with her handbag.

"Never…in all my life…have I been…so insulted!" The woman yelled. Vegeta couldn't help but laugh. Once the old woman left, Bulma and Vegeta paid for what they had and left right away.

When they got home, they set up for their guests, at least Bulma did. Vegeta sat on the couch watching Saturday Night Live reruns since Bulma wouldn't let him outside. Around noon, the doorbell rang. Bulma was busy in the kitchen and could not answer the door. "Vegeta, could you get that?"

"No, I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Hiding from all the stupid people you invited," he yelled as he walked upstairs. Bulma sighed and answered the door. It was Chichi, Goku, and Gohan.

"Hi everyone, come on in and make yourselves comfortable. I'll be with you in a minute," Bulma told them as she walked back to the kitchen. When she returned, more guests had arrived and were talking in the living room. Bulma smiled, everybody was there; Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Master Roshi, and anyone else I might have forgotten. They spent some time just talking to each other until Master Roshi interrupted them.

"So, Bulma, why did you invite all of us here?" Bulma didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected to tell them this early.

"I, uh, well, hey! Why don't we all go out in the yard and have some food!"

"I like that plan," Goku said jumping up. He walked out and the others followed, except Bulma. She went upstairs to get Vegeta. He was sitting upstairs playing a gameboy.

"I can't figure out how to play this damn game!" he yelled as he crushed the game system. Bulma wasn't sure what she should say. She walked up to him.

"Uh, Vegeta, everybody's here."

"So?" Bulma grew angry.

"What do you mean 'so'? You know very well why they're here and I want you to come downstairs."

"No." Bulma was furious.

"Come on!" She grabbed Vegeta's ear and pulled him down the stairs and ignored his complaining. This continued until they were outside. Nobody even noticed they were there until Goku spoke.

"Hey Vegeta, I didn't know you were here too!" Vegeta glared at Goku as everybody turned their attention to him. Bulma decided that they should wait just a little while more before telling them about the marriage. They would just have a normal party and have fun.

Two neighborhood children heard noise coming from the yard and decided to see what was going on. When they saw that the mean guy with the tall hair had friends over, they decided to do something to him. Vegeta was always mean to these children, so they ran back home and took the margarita mix out of their parent's cabinet. They ran back and put the mix into the pitcher of punch that was being served. They ducked out of sight and had to suppress their laughter as Vegeta took a drink.

Vegeta thought that whatever he was drinking tasted funny, but he just figured that Bulma screwed up when she made it continued to drink four more glasses. The children eventually left, but not before adding more of the margarita mix into more punch. Later, Goku came over and had some of the spiked beverage. "Hey Bulma, this stuff is good," he yelled. Bulma smiled and continued to talk while Goku drank even more. Soon, Vegeta was acting weird. Bulma noticed he was talking the way he did when they were at the casinos. She walked over to the punch and cursed.

"What's wrong Bulma?" Yamcha asked her. Bulma explained that someone spiked the punch and that Vegeta was drunk. "Luckily he's the only one who drank this stuff."

"Wrong," Goku shouted as he jumped on top of a nearby table. Vegeta joined him and they started singing twinkle twinkle little star in loud, obnoxious voices. When they were done, Vegeta stated that he had an announcement to make.

"Can I have, hiccup, everybody's attention," Vegeta's slurred words were loud, "I would like to, hiccup, tell you that me and blue haired over there got married!" Suddenly, everything was quiet. Nobody knew whether the drunken saiyan was telling the truth. They all looked at Bulma. Yamcha looked horrified.

"Bulma is, is this true?"

"Yes, it's true." Yamcha continued to stare at her.

"What about me? What about us?"

"What about us? We weren't even together!"

"Yeah, but we could've been!" Yamcha looked at Vegeta, "You took my almost girlfriend you bastard!" Yamcha stood up and tackled Vegeta. The whole party was a disaster. Vegeta and Yamcha were fighting, Goku started singing again, and everybody else was trying to stay out of the way. Eventually, they were able to pull them apart from each other. Everybody left; some were carrying the unconscious Yamcha. Goku could still be heard singing. Vegeta was also unconscious, but Bulma just left him outside. She didn't want to think about what would happen when they found out that she was pregnant.

Sorry, cant think of anything else so you'll have to wait. Please review and i will write more as soon as i finish off the pack of demons out to get me!


End file.
